Heir to the Roanapur Throne
by kikkie
Summary: What happens when Rock uncle dies and leaves him everything, including 500 million dollars? CHAOS! But he can't get the money without having a wife! How will Rock get out of this death trap when almost all the women in Roanapur including Revy want his hand in marriage? read and find out! (crappy summary ik) PLZ no bad comments. Pairings included Rock/Revy. hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Kikke: a black lagoon love story!

Today was a horrible day for Rock. He sat at the edge of his bed thinking about his uncle Robert. Two days ago he was informed that his uncle had died of a heart attack. His favorite uncle and propyl the only person that cared for him in his family had just passed away two nights ago from a heart attack in his sleep. Today Rock was packing his suite case to go to Japan to attend his uncle's funeral. Once he was down packing he headed down stares where he saw his coworkers.

"So when will you be back?" Dutch asks the young business man.

"Today Wednesday…I'll be back on Sunday!" Rock says as he heads out the door.

"Oi Rock!" Revy shouts. "When you come back well head out to the Yellow Flag, first round will be on me!"

"Thanks Revy." Rock says to her before heading outside where there was a taxi waiting for him.

(Sunday night)

When rock arrived at the airport, he was greeted by Revy holding a sign that said "_let's get wasted._" The sign not only made him laugh it also made him smile. The minute that they arrived to the yellow flag, Rock stared to drink his worries away. After half an hour he was drunk while Revy was just drinking away the night.

"I miss him already, hic." Rock says as he drinks his 27th shot.

"Your uncle must have been a great man for you to admire him so much." Revy says as she stares at her shot glass. "Did he leave you anything?"

Rock sets his head down on the table about ready to faint, but he pulls his head up and rubs his eyes. He looks at Revy and starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Revy asks.

"My uncle bought this farm a couple of months before he died." Rock says with a hic up. "He bought the farm so that he can make it into a small farm business, but anything he planted never seems to grow just die. So one day he bought a drill to see what was killing his plants." Rock begins to chuckle a little. "He found the cause…it was oil! He struck oil! Enough oil to supply the United States for years."

"So what happened afterwards?" Revy asks as she takes another shot.

"He sold the oil to America. Two months later he died. Since my uncle didn't have any children and I was his favorite, he gave me all his money But at a prize." Rock said as his eye lids start to get heavy. "I can't get the money unless I'm married."

"Sucks for you." Revy says, she does a loud burp, making everyone in the bar look at her.

"Yea…**500 million dollars** is too much for me." Rock says as he fades to sleep. Revy spits out her shot and looks at Rock with widen eyes.

"500 MILLION FUCKING DOLLARS!?" Revy shouted on the top of her lung, gaining not only the attention of the bar but most of Roanapur attention. Revy looks around the room for a second before realizing what she had shouted, quickly, she threw Rock over her shoulder and ran out the Yellow Flag all the way home. Two young dressed up fancy ladies walk up to Bao and asked.

"What was that about?" the young lady in red asks.

"Oh nothing, just rock is an heir to millions of dollars." Bao says not giving a shit.

"Millions of dollars!?" The young lady in yellow says. "Can you tell us the whole story about that young man please?" The young lady says as she puts a 100 dollar bill on the table for him.

"Sure, but may I ask, who are you two?" Bao asks.

"I'm Jessica Thang, Roanapur news writers!" the lady in red or Jessica said.

"I'm channel 69 anchor woman, Roberta Sunnie." The lady in yellow says.

Kikkie: hope you enjoyed it so far! Hopefully Rock will be okay…..hardly doubt it though….


	2. Chapter 2

Kikkie: part 2! Ring! Ring! Rocks heavy eye lids slowly open to a beaning sunlight. His cell phone was ringing like crazy. Rock slowly gets out of his bed and walks over to his pants, which were lying on the floor, picks them up and looks to see who was calling. Dutch Rock answers his phone in a hurry. "Hello!" Rock says. "Rock." Dutch voice echo through the phone into rock ear. "Come to the office, we need to talk about your inherence." Dutch tell Rock before hanging up the phone. Rock turns his phone off and yawns before he realizes that he was wearing only his boxers and he was in his room. "How did I get home last night?" He thought. (Company Office) When Rock arrived in the office, the first thing he saw was scattered paper all over the floor and coffee table. Dutch was sitting on the couch in front of the coffee table with a couple of papers in his hand. Benny was in his corner playing on his laptop. "Rock." Dutch says as he puts a Cuban cigar in his mouth then lights it. "I heard from Revy that your loaded because your uncle found oil." The muscle man says as he takes a breath of Cuban tobacco into his lungs and breathes it out. Rock nods his head and sits next to Dutch. "But here's my question, how can you find oil on a dried up land?" Dutch says. "The answer, The Lovywack, a 35 meter long boat filled with oil." "The Lovywack?" Rock repeats. "The Lovywack was a small business in the U.S. that delivered Oil to paying countries in the old days. On June 16, 1964 Japan had an Earthquake 50 km north of Niigata, The Lovywack destination. The earthquake caused soil liquefaction, causing many of the buildings to fall down. One of those buildings was a sky scrapper that fell on the ship. Killing everyone on board. Duo to the building massive structure, it helped some building stay where it was. The people of Japan could not move it without causing further damage to the area, so they decided to just create new homes and shit over it." Dutch explains. "So my uncle never struck oil…he pierced a boat…wow!" Rock said in shock. Kikkie: end of chapter 2! Sorry its short, I have been busy lately. Hope you enjoyed it! 


	3. Chapter 3

Kikkia: sorry it took a while but here pt 3!

After an hour with Dutch, Rock, was assigned to go to the rip off church and deliver a couple of boxes to Eda with Revy. As the two drove to the church Revy kept asking Rock about his inherence and what he would do with it and why his uncle wanted him to marry so badly.

"Well my uncle always sad that god created woman so that he would not be alone for the rest of his life. He always thought a nice lady would bring me out of my dull life." Rock says.

"Instead of nice you got me, two hands!" Revy says with her badass smile.

"Yea…I guess you were the one that changed my life. Wish Robert could have met you."

"If he's anything like you, I might have not liked him."

"He was actually the complete opposite of me, he loved to gamble and be reckless, and he then lost almost all his money. After that he got a job selling houses and selling products. He stopped that after Aunty Kieko died."

"Keiko?"

"My aunt, you see my uncle did a lot of stupid things in his youth like sell drugs and be a pimp then went broke because one of his clients robbed him dry, he then met my aunt, who at the time was a consular, and she helped him get out of his bad habits. One day he asked her out on a date and she said yes, two years later they got married."

"Sounds like a better love story than twilight." Revy says as she looks out the window. **"Which one of those two are you related too?"**

"**Keiko! Roberts not my blood relative** but he was an awesome uncle!" Rock says. "Were here, do me a favor and don't get into a fight with Eda."

"Can't make any promises Rock baby." Revy says as she puts her gun back into its hostler. All Rock could do was sigh.

(Inside the church)

"Rocky! It's been so long!" Eda shouted as she tackles the young business man into a hug. Revy kicked that fake nun off of Rock.

"You saw him last week!" Revy said. She grabbed the box she carried out of the trunk of her car and handed it to the old lady that ran the church, Sister Yolanda.

"So Rock, I hear your going to be married soon." Yolanda said with a small chuckle in her voice. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Married? What are you talking about?" Rock asked the old lady. Yolanda reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded article, she then tossed it to Rock. Rock looks at the cover and reads the title:

"**The new Bachelorette of Roanapur"**

"The fuck is this bullshit!?" Revy asked but no one gave her a straight away answer.

"Apparently a certain red head told everyone in Roanapur that her friend was filthy rich, now my church has been getting emails and letters from single ladies from around the city." The old nun says. Rock gives Revy a quick glance before taking a deep sigh. He threw the newspaper down to the coffee table. He then looks at the box next to Sister Yolanda that Dutch had told him to deliver.

"What's in the box?" Rock asked with a small hint of fear in his voice.

"Wedding dresses." She says with a small smile forming on her face.

"Get ready Rock, you're about to fall into a nest of love birds"

(3 Hours Later)

"I'm screwed! My life is over!" Rock shouted in the lagoon office. Dutch was scratching his head in annoyance while Revy and Benny started to talk about their next assignment. "where did I go wrong god!? Where!?" Rock shouts.

" you know, if I had 500m I'd buy an island." Benny said.

"you have to get married to your 4-eyed girlfriend first." Revy tells him. "To be honest Rock, what would you do with all that money?"

"I'd buy a gun and shoot myself because I know I'm going to marry the wrong girl." Rock tells Revy. Before Revy could say anything a loud bang was heard from the front door. Rock gets up from his seat and goes to the door to answer it. Once he opens it an inch, the door is kicked opened and a happy Chinese lady tackled him to the ground.

"Hello Dumbass! How is you?!" the woman asked Rock, and sadly to say rock knew that voice...it was Shenhua, the happy knife throwing skilled assassin.

"Oh god Shenhua what the hell are you doing here?" Revy asked the crazy Chinese lady.

"OH! I hear Rock worth millions if he gets mate! So I come to **marry** you!"

_**Kikkie: XD gotta love Shenhua! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I have been busy with end of school test. Hope you enjoy the story and plz no bad comments and R&amp;R**_


	4. Chapter 4

Kikkie: chapter 4! I just want to say that I love all my fans because I thought this story plot might be a bit shitty but a lot of people love it so I'm happy! Let's continue then!

Rock was in a bit of a jam. Not only did news get out about his inherence but now one of his friend-enemy wanted in on the millions. Shenhua was hot and a very accretive but let's be honest, she bat shit crazy and now she wanted to Marry Rock! Not on Revy watch!

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN MARRY!? DON'T YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND OR SOMETHING!?" Revy was shouting her lungs out at the assassin. Shenhua at the moment didn't give a shit because she was wrapping her whole entire body on Rock like he was a huggable teddy bear.

"Why you so loud? And I do not have boyfriend, I have friends that are boys but that's about it." Shenhua tells her gun swinging friend. Revy was about to pull out her gun and shoot the women until another knock was heard from the door. This time Benny answered the door.

"Oi, where's my Rock Candy!?"

"Oh god!" both Revy and Rock thought. They both knew that voice; it was the infamous sister Eda from the rip-off church. The blonde woman made her way to the lobby, she was wearing her pink top and booty shorts today instead of her nun uniform. As she made her way inside the office Revy couldn't help but to glare daggers at her.

"Hey Rock, how's it going?" Eda asked.

"I just talk to you an hour ago Eda. What are you doing here?" Rock asked the blonde woman. Eda took of her glasses and looked straight into Rock eyes, her eyes sparkles like the ocean. It kinda creeped Revy out.

"I'm here for you hand in marriage!"

(3 hours later)

"Where did I go wrong Revy?" Rock asked his gun slinging friend. The two of them were in the cabin on their ship heading to a black market called _tenebris commercial _(Latin for dark trade). The black lagoon recently received a mission from an unknown client to go buy something from the Island then ship it back to that person. Rock originally wasn't going to go but after the whole wife thing, he decided it would be best if he did.

"I don't know Rock, in my opinion being born to wealth is actually a good thing. You drink all you want, smoke all you want." Revy leaned onto his face for the next words that would come out of her mouth. "Fuck all you want."

Rock made a tinted blush on his face when she said that. Revy smirked at him and went over to the bed and sat on the bottom bunk. She pulls a box of cigarettes from her back pocket and pulled one out with her index finger and her thumb.

"You know Rock" Revy started as she puts the cigarette to her lips and lights it. "**You could marry me**. At least then you won't have to worry about a gold digger or a crazy bitch killing you in your sleep. With me all you have to do is have sex once a night and we are good." Revy tells him. Rock stared at her as if she was crazy but he could tell by her smile that she wasn't joking with him. She was serious and scared him. To be honest, Rock had fallen for Revy years ago when he first started out in the black lagoon company. He always looked up to her and cherished her as his mentor but marry him for money made him a bit sad. Rock looks down to his feet then back at her, he was about to say something but she spoke first.

"I know you want me, ever since New Year's you've been staring at me differently." Revy tells Rock. "To be honest Rock, I want you too. And no it's not cause of the money its cause your ongoing non killed spirit that attracts me to you. **I want you Rock**."

Rock gives her a glare and walks towards the door. "You're so full of shit Revy!" he tells her before leaving the room. Revy smirks at his comment.

"_**So were going to play that kind of game?" Revy thought to herself. "Fine then Rock, I'll play your game, and I'll win."**_

**Kikkie: chapter 4! I wonder what Revy has up her sleeve? We'll soon find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kikkie: new chapter!

"Were finally here!" Benny shouts as their ships parks in the docks of_ tenebris commercial. _The Island looked like a glowing rock in the middle of the night. When the four got off their ship they were approached by men in suits.

"Lagoon"? one of them asked. Dutch nods his head to the men. The men escort them to a raven black limo where they were taken to a 300m casino. The four then were escorted to the top floor where there was a party going on. Before any of them did anything, they were approached by a young woman.

"Howdy y'all!"

(Private room)

"So…how are you?" Dutch asked the young woman before them. The young woman looks at them and smiles.

"Oh, my name is Tiara Balalaika! Y'all know my sister Vladilena, right?" Tiara asked. Tiara was a young woman who looked to be in her late 20's to early 30's. She had dirty blonde that was loose and went to her shoulders. She was wearing a small white spaghetti top that said **WORK IT GIRL** on it and small white booty shorts. She was flat as a board but she had a big booty.

"Your Balalaika sister?" Revy asked a bit shocked. The young woman nods at her question.

"Well, were actually half siblings but we were born and raised under the same roof by the same man." She says. "But I didn't call you here to tell you my life story! Let's get down to business shall we!" Tiara says. She snaps her fingers to one of her men in suits. They leave the room and come back with a box filled orange pill containers. Tiara takes a bottle out of the box before her men duct tape it close. She throws the bottle to Revy and Revy reads the label descriptions out loud:

"A mixture of Viagra and Ecstasy! VIAESACTSY! Weird fucking name for a product!" Revy says as she passes it to Rock.

"I'm not one for naming things! That my friend is for my sister to decide! Just take this box to her; I have your payment waiting down stairs." Tiara tells them.

"So were done here?" Revy asked with a little disappointment in her voice. Tiara shacks her no.

"Actually, I need to talk to Revy and Rock. The other two, please leave the room." Tiara somewhat asks and orders. Both Dutch and Benny leave the room. Rock and Revy stare at Tiara with confused looks.

"Okay darlings I'm going to make this quick! I want you two to star in one of my videos! You've propyl seen my work around where you live, my sister edits them for me!" she says with a huge grin on her face. It takes Rock a few minutes to realize something….

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE THE PERSON SENDING THOSE PORN FLIXS TO HER!?" Rock shouts with a huge blush on his face. Tiara smiles and nods her head. Revy finally figures it out is to why Rock just shouted.

"Oh you want us to stair in one of your movies?" Revy asked. Tiara nods again.

"You two are big stars from what I've heard! Revy, the two hands and Rock, the prince of Roanapur! Imagine the reviews!" Tiara said, before Rock could retort Revy shouts:

"I'll do it! I always wanted to star in porn!" Revy says as she grabs Rock and restrains him from telling Tiara no. "So, what do you want us to do?"

(2 hour later)

"Yummy! That was great!" Revy says as she takes a sip of her soda. Revy and Rock were in the casino buffet restaurant eating all they could eat. Both Revy and Rock agreed (well for Rock it was forced) to make a sex video using her sex pills. Tiara even agreed to pay them both extra for the work. Rock didn't feel right doing this but he had no choice in the matter, it was get fucked or be fucked in his situation.

"So, wanna hit the hot spring before we go back to our room?" Revy asked Rock. Rock shakes his head no and got up from the table. Revy follows him. The two made it back to their bedroom where there was a bottle of red wine laying on the bed, waiting for them.

"Tiara going a bit over board with this video." Rock says. He goes into his pocket and pulls out the bottle of pills Tiara gave to them. Rock was supposed to take one of the ecstasy pills then fuck Revy but he felt a bit uneasy about it until Revy took off her boots and jumped onto the bed.

"**Come on Rock! Take that pill and fuck me!"**

Kikkie: sorry to say I have to end it here. I'm really busy and I wrote this in school. I hope you're not too mad about it being small. Forgive me!


	6. Chapter 6

Kikkie: warning, there might be a couple of sex scenes in this. If you don't like it plz don't read it.

"Come on Rock, give momma some sugar!" Revy somewhat asks and orders Rock. The two were in a luxury honeymoon suite on the 15th of a 20th floor building. The sum things up the two were going to get paid to have sex and also to test out a new pill called VIAESACTSY to increase sexual desire. Rock took the pill 15 minutes ago and so far he wasn't feeling anything but a small tingle in his stomach.

"Revy…give me some more time." Rock says with a small blush on his face. Revy makes a "Tch" sound. Rock rolled his eyes and walks into the bathroom and closes the door. The minute Revy heard a click sound she jumps off the bed and takes off her top and shorts. The phone rings and she answers it:

"Hello?"

"Revy darlen, it's me Tiara!"

"Oh hey! What's up!?"

"I just called to warn you about the pill."

"Warn?"

"Yea, I recently got a call from five couples that I paid to use the pill."

"And?"

"They both tell me that their boyfriend or husband started to act weird after 30 minutes. Saying that they became violent…like they were a different person."

"Different person? What do you mean by-" Revy was cut off by the sound of the bathroom door opening. Revy turns her head to look at Rock and to her surprise he seemed different.

"I'm going to have to call you back Tiara." Revy tells the young hyper country girl before hanging up the phone. Revy turns to Rock asks:

"Are you okay?" Revy asked Rock. Rock just stares at her with an emotionless old dark face. Revy stares at him then glances quickly at her guns then back to him. A small smile forms on Rocks face. Revy back slowly to the room chair where her guns are. Rock stares at her until she in reach of her guns. She slowly pulls one of them out of its Hollister then realizes….no bullets.

"Shit…" Revy thought to herself. Before she could look back at Rock, two strong hands grabbed both of her wrists and tie her down to the chair that had her gun. Both of her wrists were tied to the bottom stands on the chair, her naked body on the ground with Rock hovering over her like she was a helpless animal and he was her predator. Rock looks down at her and says:

"give daddy some sugar."  
(Next day)

Rock and Revy was lay butt naked in the hotel room on the floor. Rock was the first of the two to wake up from his drunken and drugged sleep. He rose from the bed and walks over to the bathroom. 5 minutes later he screams his head off when he realized what he had done to Revy.

"Oh my god! I raped Revy!" Rocks shouted in his head and he didn't just rape...He went insane on her, even forcing anal on her… (Your screwed Rock!) He ran out the bathroom and quickly gets dressed; he sneaks over to the front door and tries to open it slowly until…

_Click-click!_

The noise of a gun being ready to fire scared Rock into turning around and looking at the naked Revy in fear. Revy was butt naked sitting on the bed with one of her guns pointed to rock, she had her famous sadist smile on her face.

"Why where are you going so fast Rock?" Revy asked as she clicks her gun again, giving Rock a sign to get away from the door. The young business man does as told and moves away from the door. Rock takes a seat near the chair by the bathroom. Revy stand up from the bed and walks towards him, her naked body glows from last night play with her long hair out of his ponytail. Rock blushes a little bit as Revy makes her way towards him. Revy then does something unexpected…she sits on his lap and puts her gun to his face.

"Safety on!" Revy says with a giggle before leaning down to kiss him. Rock blushes a little at Revy but kisses her back with a little force. Revy drops her gun and wraps both her hands around his neck and started to passionately make out with him. When Revy separated her lips from his she smiled yet again and spoke:

"Be mine or take a bullet. Your choice, what will you choice Rock?

(Back at Roanapur)

"Oh Rock baby! Where are you!?" Shenhua shouts as she wonders the Lagoon ship. The minute Dutch parked the boat was the minute I was invaded by the Chinese assassin. Dutch allowed her to go on the boat because he was too tired from the trip to argue with her. She wonders into the lower deck of the ship and found what she was looking for but with something she didn't expect. Rock and Revy tongue fighting on a desk in a room that looked to be someone's work space. Revy was sitting on Rock lap and kissing him passionately, she grinded her hips onto his crotch while Rock groped her ass. Shenhua felt like pulling out her sword and stabbing the woman but she held in her anger and took a deep breath.

"_Stupid red headed bitch!_ Shenhua thought to herself. _"I'll get you for this!"_

Kikkie: DONE! Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
